Kecleon
/ |dexcekalos=116 |dexalola= |gen=Generation III |species=Color Swap Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=06 |type=Normal |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=48.5 lbs. |metweight=22.0 kg |ability=Color Change |dw=Protean |color=Green |male=50 }} Kecleon (Japanese: カクレオン Kakureon) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Kecleons resemble a chameleon. The main color on a Kecleon is green, the second most color is yellow and then they have a red zigzag stripe on their chest. The spikes on its head are yellow like the circles around its eyes. It has a curly tail and small yellow feet. Natural abilities Kecleon have the ability Color Change. This allows Kecleon to change its type to the same type as the attacks that hit it. Its hidden ability Protean allows it to change its type to the same type as the attack it last used. Kecleon has the ability to blend in with its surroundings. Only the red stripe on its chest remains visible at all times. It can sneak up on its prey and use its long tongue to trap it. Evolution Kecleon does not evolve. Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |[[Synchronoise]]|120|100|15|Psychic|Special|Clever|2|0}} |Ancient Power|60|100|5|Rock|Special|Tough|1|0}} 7 |Shadow Sneak|40|100|30|Ghost|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 10 |'Feint'|30|100|10|Normal|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 13 |'Fury Swipes'|18|80|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|1|0}} 16 |Feint Attack|60|—|20|Dark|Physical|Clever|2|0}} 21 |Ancient Power|60|100|5|Rock|Special|Tough|1|0}} 25 |'Slash'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|4|0}} |[[Camouflage]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Clever|1|0}} 33 |Shadow Claw|70|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 38 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 42 |[[Substitute]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 46 |Sucker Punch|80|100|5|Dark|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 50 |[[Synchronoise]]|120|100|15|Psychic|Special|Clever|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Feint'|50|100|10|Normal|Physical|Beauty|2}} 18 |[[Psybeam]]|65|100|20|Psychic|Special|Beauty|2}} 22 |Shadow Sneak|40|100|30|Ghost|Physical|Smart|2}} 27 |'Slash'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|3}} 37 |[[Substitute]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Smart|1}} 43 |Sucker Punch|80|100|5|Dark|Physical|Smart|2}} 49 |Shadow Claw|70|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Cute|2}} 55 |[[AncientPower]]|60|100|5|Rock|Special|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |[[Lucario]]|40|100|20|Fighting|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= *|Wooper, Quagsire|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Smart|0}} |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 352 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 352 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 352 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 352 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 352 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 352 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Kecleon BW.gif |bwsprs=Kecleon Shiny BW.gif |b2w2spr = Kecleon BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Kecleon Shiny BW.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Kecleon XY.gif |xysprs = Kecleon Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Kecleon XY.gif |orassprs = Kecleon Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Kecleon Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Kecleon Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime In the Johto League, a trainer named Harrison had a Kecleon which was defeated by Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. It also in the Special Red\Blue Rescue team Go Getters as the Kecleon Brothers. They have the same role as they do in the video game; shopkeepers. It also appears in the short Pikachu's Pikaboo. * Greeny * Reddy * Harrison's Kecleon * Kecleon (Pikachu's PikaBoo) * Angela's Kecleon * The Kecleon Brothers * Kecleon (SS016) Trivia * Two Kecleon were seen in one of the anime episodes, and were named "Redie" and "Greenie". They were seen in the Johto region and this marked the first appearance of a Generation III Pokémon in the anime. * Due to Kecleon's ability, Color Change, if it knows the move Synchronoise, if the opponent uses a move that would receive STAB Kecleon would change to that type and then deal damage to the opponent using the previously mentioned move. * Kecleon appears in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, in which he keeps track of the players' records and awards. * Kecleon is the hardest Pokémon to obtain in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team. With a recruit rate of -33.9, the player must be at least Level 90 and must be holding the Friend Bow which increases recruit chances. Even after doing all this, Kecleon still has a recruit rate of 0.1. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, the player must instead be at least Level 99 and must be holding the Golden Mask. Contrary to a long-standing belief, the Amber Tear does not work. ** Kecleon has a highly erratic growth rate in these games. It is the weakest Pokémon to use in the Zero Isle dungeons, having all of its stats tied at 1 at Level 1 and requiring a whopping 15,020 experience points to reach Level 2. On the other hand, at Level 50 and above, all of its stats, bar HP, are tied at 255. This makes it nearly impossible to deal more than minimal damage to a high-levelled Kecleon, unless the player lowers its defenses or uses attacks that deal direct damage. Etymology Kecleon is a combination of the Japanese word "Kakureru" which means to hide and "chameleon". Origin Kecleon is based on a chameleon. The Color Change ability is based on chameleons' ability to change their color for camouflage; scientists believe the real motivation for this behavior is to reflect mood. Gallery 352Kecleon_AG_anime.png 352Kecleon_AG_anime_2.png 352Kecleon_AG_anime_3.png 352Kecleon_Dream.png 352Kecleon_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 352Kecleon_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 352Purple_Kecleon_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 352Kecleon_Pokemon_Channel.jpg 352Kecleon Pokemon Colosseum.png 352Kecleon Pokémon HOME.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Assistant Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon